Better Mornings
by Allaynia
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] How their mornings got better since getting together. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ] [ Short and fluffy one-shot. Rating because it brushes on sexual themes, but nothing descriptive. ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **A certain post on tumblr where Elsa was wearing Jack's hoodie and both were embracing each other in an intimate hug.

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

HAVE SOME FLUUUUUUFF. And this wasn't even the one I was planning on. HA. XDDDD

Read and love, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

For the past 21 years of her life, Elsa had been used to waking up in the mornings and seeing the walls frosted over.

At times, they were decorated with snowflake patterns of blue and white, dancing across the walls in a merry and delicate pattern. These were the days, she thought, when she had nice dreams.

Other times, harsh icicles protruded from the walls in an angry hue of red, and the queen, in turn, would be bathed in her own sweat. These were the days when she would have nightmares - nightmares of her powers going out of control and reliving the moments when Arendelle almost suffered through a second ice age.

Today, it had been neither.

Today, it was different.

Today, it was _better._

Today, she woke up to the feeling of skin against hers, an arm wrapped around her back, not allowing her to move away from the body beside her. Her head had been resting against the shoulder of the other, and she could feel the light puffs of breath grazing the top of her head.

Her gaze traveled upward, taking in the sight of the other's pale skin and handsome features. A small but warm smile graced her lips as she gingerly moved to brush the snow white tufts of hair away from the other's forehead, then gently cupping his cheek as he stirred.

His eyes slowly opened. Her blue orbs met his own. He met her smile with his signature smirk.

"Hello there, your highness."

Elsa's smile grew. "_That's _what you choose to say the first thing in the morning?"

His smirk grew mischievous. "Would you rather I ask if we could do it aga-?"

She stopped him there with finger to his lips. "Don't even go there. You know I have an important meeting with the King and Queen of Corona to attend to today." The smile stayed on her lips though as she kissed him lightly. "I didn't think you'd be this...insatiable, Jack."

He chuckled as he returned her kiss and trailed more down her neck. "I didn't either." He paused to swipe his tongue out at her neck. "But I didn't know you would be this..." Another pause to search for the word. The continuation came out with his husky voice. "...addicting?"

Elsa groaned at his actions, lightly pushing him away, but it had no real strength or effort. "Please don't start this now. I have to get ready..."

"Your meeting isn't until noon. I'm sure you have some time to spare."

The arm around her snaked lower until it disappeared underneath the sheets. Elsa gasped in surprise. Jack smirked triumphantly.

"Or do I have to _convince_ you to stay?"

* * *

For the past 317 years of his life, Jack didn't like to sleep. Sleep meant that it would be another day, but it also meant less time to do the things he wanted.

When he became a spirit and lost his mortal body, he no longer needed to sleep. He could do what he wanted when he wanted and he only slept when he either needed to recharge a considerable amount of energy from overusing his powers or when he had nothing better to do, like in the summer.

But now, it was for neither reason.

Now, it was different.

Now, it was _better_.

Now, he would wake up in the mornings feeling refreshed and knowing that someone was beside him. He knew he wasn't alone.

For that morning, Jack woke up not to the feeling of someone beside him as he typically did. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of the Snow Queen putting on his signature hoodie, thus shielding the body he had gotten rather acquainted with from his sight.

Jack knew that his stature wasn't large for a guy, however, the hoodie on Elsa was still large as the sleeves hid her hands and the hem of the hoodie reached just below her bottom. He smirked as he propped himself up from his place on the bed, the blanket falling to his waist.

"Well, _this _is a sight I could get used to."

The other occupant in the room met his gaze casually. "I apologize for borrowing your hoodie without asking but it's easier to put on compared to my gown." The queen fixing her hair so that it was in its usual braid. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to start working on the documents for-" But Jack didn't have any of it. With a wave of his hand, a gust of wind blew in from the window and glided the queen over into Jack's waiting arms.

His satisfied smile met her mix of a pout and irritated glance.

"Was that necessary? That wind was cold even for me."

Her words were met with a light laugh and arms wrapped around her body in a snuggle.

"The cold never bothered you anyway."


End file.
